Bumi's New Pet
by Kuaishu
Summary: In which a certain young Bumi brings home a new pet, and his father is not the least bit amused! Sweet little Kataang family one-shot :)


It was a warm summers day on Air Temple Island. A gentle breeze blew in from the ocean that surrounded it, whistling through the trees that grew so elegantly across the grounds. The wild flowers swayed gently, their bright faces looking upwards at the sun above them, nestled against the warm grey rocks that framed the courtyard. A small group of orange clad men and woman sat cross legged upon a wooden pavilion, their soft voices flitting across the current as they sung of peace and enlightenment, a young tattooed woman at their head taking the lead. Her beautiful voice carried across the row of dormitories framing the left side of the Island, and an adolescent sky bison raised her head to the sound of her masters voice, letting out a low whine of approval. Across the Island it was clear that there was still much work to be done, but on this beautiful day, after several days of hard labour back in Republic City, the Avatar lay stretched out across his sofa, the warmth of the sun dancing against his skin as he dozed off.

His wife and son were sat in the bay much further from the temple, and for the first time in many weeks the Avatar was able to just relax and enjoy the peace that he had been able to find after a difficult number of years fighting spirits and rebellions and building a new nation. As he neared his twenty-fifth birthday, though still young, he felt he'd had had enough adventures to fill the lifetime of a man twice his age. With a sleepy sigh he shifted his position on the sofa, crossing his arms across his chest, and enjoyed the scents and sounds around him. No interruptions, no work, just complete and utter peace ...

A weight landed heavily on his stomach, and he let out a grunt of pain, opening one of his eyes to see his four year old son sat on his front, an impossibly wide grin across his face, his dark messy hair stuck out in all directions as it often was, mud across his blue tunic.

"Daaad?"

Aang opened his other eye, narrowing both slightly. "Yeees?" He knew that tone. And he knew that look. He caught his wife standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. Oh yes he knew that look.

"Before I ask you gotta promise to say yes!"

Aang raised his eyebrows, laughing. "I'll do no such thing!"

"Aww, dad pleeeease."

"Ok, well you ask and I promise to think about it."

Bumi shot his mother a pleading look, but Katara just shrugged her shoulder, the grin never leaving her face.

"Alright ... Well, we were down by the bay, and whilst mum was splashing about I was bravely exploring the untamed jungles of our Island, fighting my way through the overgrown vines and nettles, going where no man has ever dared to go!"

Aang shot his wife another look, grinning, whilst Bum grew more and more animated through his tale.

"As I got deeper into the jungle I came across this wild beast, it's leg caught under a rock, and despite it's ferocious teeth I was able to free it!"

"Wild beast? Bumi we don't have any wild b-" Aang yelped and pulled himself back as a small creature was held up in front of his face, it's large ears fanned out, it's long nose twitching, it's bald worm-like tail coiled and it's small beady eyes blinking back at him. "What is spirits name is that?!"

"His name is Monster! And I saved him! His leg is broken but mum said that she could heal him and that I could keep him!"

Aang looked wildly over at his wife, who raised an eyebrow.

"I said you could ask your father," she corrected, her tone that of amusement.

"So can I dad? Can I keep him?"

Bumi thrust the little creature in Aang's face once more, and with another yelp, he pulled his face away. "But, it's a rat! It could have diseases, or it could bite your hand and then your arm could fall off!"

Katara let out a bark of laughter. _"His arm could fall off?"_

"We don't know that won't happen!" Aang protested, pulling a face. "Bumi put it back outside."

Bumi clutched the little creature to him, his eyes wide, and his lower lip starting to wobble.

"But his leg is broken! He won't make it on his own!"

Aang looked at his son, those wide blue eyes welling with tears, the little elephant rat nestled in his hands, it's own eyes turned towards him, and he sighed.

"Alright. Mum can heal it but then you put it back outside, ok?"

Bumi sniffed loudly, tears leaking down his cheeks. He nodded sadly, hugging the rat to his chest, before kicking his legs out over the sofa and running towards Katara. She raised her eyebrows at him pointedly before following her son out of the room, giving him a look that clearly said, _'you know it won't be as easy as that, don't you?'_ With a sigh, Aang rolled off out of his comfortable position on the sofa in the sun, and slouched out after his family.

In the kitchen, Katara had gathered a bowl of warm water, and Bumi had laid the rat out on the kitchen table. Shuddering, Aang made a mental note to possibly burn that table and get them another. As his wife gently placed her hand over the critters leg, with Bumi cradling it's little face, she looked across at him.

"Why are you creeping in the doorway? You can come inside."

"I'm ok here," Aang said gruffly, eying the elephant rat as it twitched it's ears.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him, a devious grin playing across her lips. "You're scared of it, aren't you?"

Aang attempted to puff out his chest, though his voice rose distinctly. "I'm not scared of it!"

"You are! The Avatar is scared of elephant rats!"

"No I'm not!"

"Dad, why are you scared of elephant rats?"

"I'm not scared of elephant rats!" Aang protested once more, his cracked voice not sounding the least bit convincing. "I just ... don't like their tails."

"Riiiiight," Katara smirked at him, one last glow flashing brightly before she drew her hand away for the creature, who instantly pricked it's ears forward before sitting on it's haunches and washing it's face. "There we go, Bumi. Monster is all better now."

"Yay for Monster! Thank you, mumma!"

Aang hung in the doorway, watching as his son picked up the rat and kissed its head, his nose wrinkled and he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh stop being so childish," Katara scolded, coming over and grabbing his sleeve, pulling him into the kitchen in spite of his protests. "It's not going to hurt you, look."

The elephant rat had climbed onto Bumi's shoulder, nestling itself against his cheek, the kid giggling as the fur tickled him. "Can I please keep him, dad? Please he really likes me!"

Aang shook his head. "I told you. It could have all sorts of diseases, and it belongs outside."

Bumi suddenly puffed himself up, closing his fists and putting them against his hips. "But all animals are our friends, and _you_ said we have to take care of the things weaker than ourselves."

Aang's expression softened, and he looked across at Katara.

"Don't look at me, that _is_ what you said," she shrugged.

"I saved his life! And he doesn't have a home we can't turn him away!"

Aang took in the defiant expression on his sons face, that ridiculously pleading look in the elephant rats face and knew that he had already lost this one. He raised a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Ok ok, it can stay."

Bumi's face brightened as if the sun had rose, his angry pout softening into a wide grin, his hands reaching up to grab Monster. "You hear that, buddy? Dad says you can stay!"

"But it's down to you to feed him," Aang added hastily. "And clean him and .. take it for walks or whatever he needs."

"I promise!" Bumi held the rat out to his father once more. "Now you have to kiss him."

Katara giggled whilst Aang blinked down at him. "I can pet him," he negotiated.

"Monster will be happy with that, I guess," Bumi shrugged. Hesitantly Aang reach out his finger, pausing and flinching slightly, before cautiously letting his hand rub the top of the rat's head. The little critter closed its eyes in enjoyment, before raising it's head and licking the tip of Aang's finger. In spite of himself, he smiled, looking up at his son.

"Bumi, you really are a mad genius."

Bumi grinned triumphantly.


End file.
